124920-custumes-and-how-i-want-more
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Such a cute furball :) | |} ---- ---- You monster you... | |} ---- So pretty much everything on Brazzers top 10 roleplays? That schoolgirl one would freak the *cupcake* out of me, already too many players that have a sexual attachment to their Aurin, never mind adding that to it. But, I would love to see more "civilian" clothing, just because it would look cool as a spellslinger. | |} ---- only if we can get http://www.jabbithole.com/items/bloody-chua-ears-47662 too edit: Also with Aralon on this one. And less flaps. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yep, the Aurin already look like children, dont need this to fuel my "naked aurin players = on next episode of To Catch A Predator" theory. | |} ---- For me, it depends on the body type and face that's chosen, I've seen some juvenile looking Humans/Cassians, Mordesh and Draken too. | |} ---- Really? I aint noticed that, usually everyone has a helmet or something on, and the only ones I ever end seeing is the Aurin without anything on the head. | |} ---- ---- Wow, I have never noticed the races looking 'child-like' in this game. Probably because the female toons all have developed chests even the 'flattest' ones just don't strike me as younger than maybe late teens. Now I'm going to have to go and check it out :) | |} ---- Really? None of my toons wear a helmet. Only one Aurin in the lot. | |} ---- ---- HOW AND WHERE?! I get that Radiant armor with the hood!!! | |} ---- I am too busy killing Exiles to notice what happens there :-P Now that I got my Domnion medic to 50, I think my Mordesh medic could be taking a long dirt nap soon. | |} ---- Over all body, not just chest :P No way can I ever see "sexy school girl" being done right xp | |} ---- Unfortunately just on NPC's at the moment :( But maybe if we beg and plead enough we'll get them :D I know I've seen others asking for hoods too. | |} ---- Someday....maybe.....but for now, noway to get =[ Personally I'd love to basically see every NPC outfit available. A lot of them are already rigged up for usage, just matter of putting them somewhere to be obtained... I'd like... baggy pants for women short shorts for men dresses skirts Oh and....formal wear | |} ---- *shakes fist* DAMN YOU, RAIDIN PANTS!!! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'd love more shoe options. :) | |} ---- ---- We refer to this event as..."Boobgate" Had a lot of articles(like this here) and people complaining about the females being overly sexualized, etc...and as a result they changed the starter outfits, BUT on the bright side we got body types out of it... This is the old Dominion starter for females: I'd love to see them come back though... | |} ---- ---- *looks at Darkspur cartel Chompacabra and osun slaves*... Anyway lol The moment Carbine patched in underwear on Mechari and Chua(for whatever god awful reason), I'm pretty sure we've crossed that line already anyway... | |} ---- People are ridiculous. So the one(well, two technically :P) outfit we had that was sexy(or trashy, depending on your point of view :D) was gotten rid of????? | |} ---- ---- THIS THIS THIS. Thisthisthis. This. Some shirts that go all the way out to the wrists would be pretty awesome too. Whitevale is a thing. | |} ---- I would like to have those shorts. The booty shorts we have now are just kinda gross. Oh, and her top! Or at least nothing with a long loin flap thingy but midriff shirts would be awesome! | |} ---- ---- That mental image has taken away my innocence :( | |} ---- I'd love my Mechari to have covered feet. Only boots that do that are Heavy Datascape and Highwayman. :( | |} ---- My job is done! Blasphemy! A true Mechari would never conceal their adorable toes | |} ---- One of my characters is difficult to identify as Mechari in public RP because he's covered head-to-toe thanks to the Highwayman boots. I like that mystery, but moreso I like the horizontal symmetry that comes with heavy boots on a character. Mechari are strange in that no matter how armored they are they always come to a point at the ground. Messes with my ratios, man. | |} ----